


the coffee corner.

by flowergyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Barista! Jinyoung, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, coffee shop AU, established relationship in chapter two, jaebeom works at urban outfitters and the coffee shop is attached to it, mentioned YugBam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowergyeom/pseuds/flowergyeom
Summary: jaebeom suddenly loves coffee.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i used to work at uo and it was terrible, so i used this to indirectly rant about the store lol.

ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌

Jaebeom never liked coffee.

He hadn’t ever even thought of consuming it again after the first time he’d tried it, but when he got employed at the local Urban Outfitters, his whole perspective on the drink changed.

Connected to the store was a little coffee corner, which mostly served fathers who'd grown tired of waiting for their children to try things on and wanted a break. It offered a cozy place to sit down and relax, and it offered an opportunity for angsty teenagers wanting to look cool holding a coffee cup. 

And settled into that tiny spot on the ground floor stood a beautiful black-haired boy, brewing coffee. He never wore a uniform, likely because he wasn’t required to, but he did occasionally wear an unbranded black apron. 

The coffee corner wasn’t incredibly popular amongst customers, seeing as they had other business to attend to like annoying the employees, so it were mostly the sales associates themselves who enjoyed a freshly brewed cup before and during their shifts. Lucky for them, they got fifty percent off every purchase.

As mentioned before, Jaebeom had absolutely no interest in the bitter substance, but that was _before_ he’d laid eyes on Hot Coffee Guy.

If Jaebeom was lucky enough not to be scheduled behind the registers, he would be on the ground floor, at the home section, which, conveniently, was the closest section, or _zone_ as the managers called it, to the coffee shop.

In that zone, Jaebeom was surrounded by bedding, kitchenware and books. And he quickly found that whenever coffee guy’s shift started, he would take a look at their option of books, choose one, and read through it whenever there were no customers for him to help. He'd always finish them before at the end of his shifts, therefore never buying a single one.

Jaebeom wasn’t bothered, not at all. He liked watching him read; looking oddly sophisticated and all. He wasn’t sure what it was, perhaps it was the way his hair was styled and the glasses he wore that made him look somewhat romantic. 

A lot of students entered the store, meaning he saw a bunch of good-looking faces every day, but this guy just _had_ him; took all of his attention in a short span of a few days. 

However, after a while, Jaebeom got tired of watching and figured he could try the next step: actual communication.

So, as to prepare himself, he looked up the coffee shop’s name online and even consoled his friend Mark for coffee recommendations as Jaebeom hadn’t recognized any of the menu options and grew irritated with staring at words he didn’t know the meaning of.

Mark, however, completely failed to help him. 

So when Jaebeom finally mustered the courage to walk up to the counter and order something, he’d simply said, “Hi. Eh—Can I have some coffee, please?”

He had only ten minutes to spare before his shift started, which he knew wasn’t a lot of time for a proper first impression. He intended on getting to work a little earlier in order to have a longer conversation, but managed to sleep through his alarm. 

He was aware he looked quite disheveled and chaotically dressed, but most of his colleagues looked like they had just rolled out of their beds; some of them even showing up in their actual pajamas. 

Jaebeom knew his green jeans and yellow sweater weren’t very complimenting, so he hoped the guy could pass it off as another ‘Urban Outfitters employee with no taste’. 

The boy behind the counter was looking at him with a flat, unimpressed look. At 9:50 in the morning, the barista was probably expecting more experienced coffee drinkers. 

To make up for his dumb request, Jaebeom flashed him a smile. 

The guy was wearing the apron, he noticed, and the rest of his outfit was always the same: black jeans and black sneakers. His top, however, changed often. That day he wore a regular white t-shirt, which in Jaebeom’s opinion seemed a little cold for a day in October, but he didn’t mind looking at his arms. 

The guy released a breath of air that ended with a short chuckle, and Jaebeom considered it a good sign. Or, at least, figured it at least meant he hadn’t completely screwed up his own, or the cute guy’s, morning. “Which one of our twelve options do you mean?” 

He looked up at the menu behind the barista, a black chalkboard with the options written in pretty letters with white chalk. Jaebeom, for just a second, wondered if the guy did it himself, but he wasn’t supposed to admire the aesthetic of it. He was in the middle of ordering. “Eh—Just black is fine.”

The barista gave a simple nod.

He wanted to hit himself in the head. It was the variant he’d tried that one time, and he knew for sure he hated it.

The guy glanced up from the machine. “You work here, right?” 

He willed his cheeks not to color at the acknowledgement.

He supposed the guy had seen him wandering around the home section or behind the registers when he finished his shift. “Yeah,” answered Jaebeom as he pulled his wallet from his pocket.

The boy hummed as he poured the liquid into a cup. 

Thankfully, there seemed to only be one cup size. He remembered going to Starbucks with Mark and the employee listing the sizes they had. _Venti_? Just say large, damn it.

“Are you getting new stock soon?” He nodded towards the pile of books. 

Jaebeom fell into laughter easily. “You’ve read through them all?” 

The barista grinned and sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. “The ones that seemed worth reading, yeah. Some of the stuff you sell is just junk to feed hipsters.” Then he added, “No offense.” 

There had to clearly have been a turn in the conversation that made the boy feel comfortable enough to suddenly bash the store he worked in. Surely not everyone would appreciate such a comment, definitely not one of his supervisors. 

Jaebeom held his hands up. “None taken. I have to agree, the amount of hipsters that come here is depressing.” 

The boy let out a small laugh. “They keep the business running, I guess.”

“I guess they do,” Jaebeom said, smiling. “Maybe they deserve more praise after all.”

“Now that would be too much,” the boy argued, a grin still on his face. He put a lid on Jaebeom’s coffee cup, then busied himself with the register. “We don’t want the disease to spread.”

“Right, right,” Jaebeom agreed with a nod of his head. “They’re a scary group of people—buying coffee just to take pictures of it and spending the smallest amount of money just to get a bag.”

The boy snorted under his breath, then put a hand on top of his computer. “I will need to have your employee number.” Jaebeom raised an eyebrow, which seemed to confuse the barista. “You know, for the discount?”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Jaebeom said quickly with a vague hand motion. He definitely didn’t know his number by head, as it existed of an obscene amount of numbers with no connection whatsoever, so he pulled out his phone and clicked on the notes app. 

He scrolled down to find it, then looked back at the other. “You ready?” 

“Yeah.” Jaebeom read the nine numbers aloud, stopping after three each time to give the boy time to punch it into the system. 

“You lot have pitiful excuses for employee numbers,” the boy commented before telling Jaebeom how much he’d be paying. “They’re too long.”

“Right?” Jaebeom said, delighted someone was finally agreeing with him on the matter. “I’ve been telling them to change it, but nothing seems to be working.”

“Resort to physical violence.” 

Jaebeom couldn’t tell if he was serious. “I have rent to pay.”

“Then I’m afraid I’ve run out of suggestions,” the boy replied with a playful shrug.

“Suggest _ion_. You had _one_ suggestion,” Jaebeom said flatly.

He grinned. “All I could offer, sorry.” He reached forward to hand Jaebeom his change.

“Oh, no, keep it,” Jaebeom said hastily, not realizing he’d given the boy a lot more than he needed to pay, but there was no going back now, especially not after the boy’s surprised expression. “Eh—Yeah. It’s a tip.”

The boy narrowed his eyes at Jaebeom. “You don’t drink coffee, do you?” 

Jaebeom let out a defeated breath. “Not at all, no,” he answered honestly, “but I was trying something new.”

“I see,” the guy chuckled. “Do you like sweet things?” 

“Love them,” Jaebeom replied, a little confused. 

“All right,” the barista said, cracking his knuckles. “I’ll make you something else, something you _will_ like. Because this,” he picked up the cup, “isn’t the right coffee for you.”

“Huh,” Jaebeom said. “You sound a bit like a hipster right now. You know the kind who claim to know your sign based on your personality?” 

The boy blinked at him. “Did you just compare me to _them_?” 

He put Jaebeom’s previous cup behind him, then started working on another. 

“I’m afraid the comparison is valid,” Jaebeom said, shrugging innocently.

“I can add poison to your coffee, you know?” 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t know the difference.” 

The boy seemed to agree, nodding his head. “Black coffee is basically poison, so.”

Jaebeom laughed. “How do you drink it, then?” 

“Loads of sugar,” he replied with a grin. That’s about exactly how Jaebeom liked to drink his tea, so he couldn’t find it in himself to judge. 

Silence washed over them then.

Was it normal to introduce himself now? Had his colleagues introduced themselves to him? Did this guy know all of their names, saying shit like ‘Hi, Yugyeom, the usual?’ when he’d come to the counter? Jaebeom had no idea. 

Then again, he was known to not be like everyone else.

“I’m Im Jaebeom, by the way,” he offered as the barista continued to brew a new cup. 

“Park Jinyoung.” came the reply. 

And the mocha he received that day was everything he ever needed and more.

ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌

Jaebeom had been looking forward to his next shift and even decided to get up half an hour earlier so he’d have all the time in the world to talk to Jinyoung, as he clocked in fifteen minutes too late last time, but when he arrived, Jinyoung wasn’t actually there.

Instead, there was a blonde guy with a charismatic smile.

Jaebeom had never seen anyone else in the little coffee corner besides Jinyoung, and this boy looked a lot more energetic than the other usually did, but Jaebeom liked that look on him. This guy seemed not to be into books, as he was playing on his phone for entertainment, which disappointed Jaebeom all the more.

Now he’d have to sit in the staff room, which was so freaking unhygienic, for a whole half hour until his shift started.

He sighed, a little dramatically maybe, as he marched up the stairs, clocked in, and sat on the beaten-up leather couch with a pile of dishes still in the sink and spoiled food in the fridge.

ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌

His next shift, he decided to be a little more responsible. Instead of coming half an hour early, he gambled for fifteen. It was enough time for Jinyoung to brew him his now favorite drink and have a proper conversation. He also managed _not_ to sleep through his alarm and dress sensibly. Colour coordinated, even. 

He slipped through the back door and let out a breath in relief when he could make out Jinyoung’s clearly exhausted but focused face. He was helping someone else, an actual Urban Outfitters customer no less, but it didn’t take long before they left and, as expected, took a picture of the cup.

“Hi,” said Jaebeom. “Good morning.”

Jinyoung grinned, leaning on the counter by his hands. “Good morning.” 

He was wearing a soft-looking brown sweater and no apron. Jaebeom wondered if he had a supervisor, or if he _was_ the supervisor, because surely there must be someone to check on him every once in a while. 

“Jaebeom-ssi?”

“Hm?” Jaebeom asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

“I asked if you want the same as last time,” Jinyoung said calmly. 

“Oh,” Jaebeom replied awkwardly, “Yeah. That’d be great. Thank you, Jinyoung-ssi.” 

Jinyoung nodded, then pressed a button to bring the brewing machine back to life. Since they’d already been introduced, what could Jaebeom talk about? Did other people typically converse with Jinyoung? 

“So I—eh—noticed you weren’t here last time,” Jaebeom tried, not knowing what else to say. “Well, last time meaning last time I was here.”

“Which was?”

“Tuesday,” Jaebeom answered.

“Oh, yeah,” Jinyoung said dismissively, “had an emergency.” He looked up from the machine. “Did Jackson make you a good one?”

Jaebeom scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t order anything.” This was a very foolish thing to say, Jaebeom realized. Now the guy may understand he had no intention of buying coffee if it wasn't made by him. 

But Jinyoung, almost a little smugly, said, “Good. He makes shit coffee.” Jaebeom raised an eyebrow. “He doesn’t work as a barista. He’s my roommate.”

Jaebeom’s frown deepened. “Should he even be making coffee then?”

“Hell no,” Jinyoung replied quickly, “but he ‘insisted’.” He poured the liquid in a cup and the scent took over the small corner; nice and sweet. “He wanted to help, so I let him.”

“I see,” Jaebeom said, then let his eyes wander. “You own this place?”

“Meh,” he said with a shrug, “not really, but I’m the only one employed in this particular shop. So, kind of? I decide what happens here, at least.”

Jaebeom nodded, receiving his personalized cup. “Do you need my employee number again?”

“No, it’s okay,” Jinyoung assured him, leaning against the counter. 

Jaebeom’s eyes widened. “You remembered it?”

Jinyoung snorted. “No. The system did.”

“Right,” Jaebeom agreed dumbly. 

“But it’s free.”

Jaebeom’s eyes widened. “No, it isn’t.”

“Yes, it is.”

“I don’t think it’s supposed to be.”

“Well, I’m the manager.”

“You just said you aren’t.”

“Momentarily, I am. And that,” he pointed at Jaebeom’s cup, “is free.”

Jaebeom grimaced. “That’s bad for business.”

Jinyoung shrugged uncaringly. “Will it make you buy another one next time?”

He wasn’t buying it for the coffee, but he still nodded.

“Then it’s not bad for business,” Jinyoung replied with a grin. “Have a good day at work, Jaebeom-ssi.”

And when Jaebeom walked up the stairs to the staffroom, he noticed the ink stains on his fingers.

Lifting the cup to be at eye-level, he read:

_This one's free, so you can take me out for coffee some other time, maybe? So ... call me? Hope this isn’t weird. My number is on the bottom of the cup, by the way. Jinyoung._

ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> several months have passed, and not only does jaebeom love coffee, he also loves jinyoung.

ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌

Jaebeom presses a quick kiss to Jinyoung’s lips as he takes the coffee cup from his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Good luck today,” Jinyoung says quietly, leaning forward for another kiss. 

Jaebeom knows very well that what he’s doing is a little reckless—if he wants to keep his job, that is—because if his boss finds out he spends most of his shift chatting with Jinyoung instead of helping customers, the possibilities of him keeping his job seem slim to none. 

He was also painfully aware of the fact that his many requests of ‘staying in the home zone’ were probably suspicious, so he made a pact with himself to keep the love-eyes and kissing to a minimum, but it appears to be very hard. 

Especially because Jinyoung doesn’t really care, and likes to pull the “I’m my own boss” card an awful lot. He even offered Jaebeom a job if management found out, but the older has absolutely no interest in making coffee, so he should really be more careful.

ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌

“I’m—Holy shit. I’m so sorry," Jaebeom says, hand covering his mouth as he tries to stifle a laugh. Just as Jaebeom spat his toothpaste into the sink, Jinyoung went to do the exact same thing.

He hears the other suck in a deep breath, then watches as the younger slowly turns his head, eyes spitting fire.

"Did you just," Jinyoung starts, his eyebrows wrinkling together, "spit your toothpaste in my neck?" 

“I’m … afraid so.”

Jinyoung narrows his eyes, and despite the fact they don’t even live together says, “Guess who's sleeping on the couch for the next month?"

Now Jaebeom is laughing freely. 

Jinyoung is still bent forward, trying to avoid having toothpaste run down his back, so Jaebeom turns on the faucet and holds out his hand for the water to fall into, then drops it onto Jinyoung's neck until there’s no toothpaste left. 

He quickly grabs a towel, drying his boyfriend's neck and whatever strands of hair he'd soaked.

"Sorry, baby," Jaebeom apologizes, pressing a soft kiss to the now dry spot. “I can't sleep on the couch, though, I’m afraid. My back is fragile and my job already takes its toll on it." He puts a hand on his lower back and makes a dramatic sound of pain just for emphasis.

Jinyoung rinses his mouth, then stands up straight. "The only thing you do at your job is make up excuses to your managers just to stay in the home section all day so you can pretend you aren’t looking at me," he says flatly. "You aren't subtle.”

"Do I have to be, though?" Jaebeom replies smugly, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's waist and bringing him closer. "I mean, aren't you supposed to be looking at your lover all the time?"

"Not on the job," Jinyoung reasons, stepping out of Jaebeom's embrace. "Speaking of, I need to get ready for mine." Jinyoung turns his head back towards the sink, squirts some cleanser into his hands and begins washing his face.

"Fine," Jaebeom says. “I'll make you some coffee then." 

He wasn’t very good at it in the beginning, but Jinyoung's been teaching him, and he thinks he’s improved immensely. Though Jinyoung usually wakes up earlier than him, Jaebeom likes to surprise Jinyoung with some coffee when he somehow does have to wake up earlier.

He doesn’t miss the pained look on Jinyoung's face, though.

"Hey, what was that face for?" Jaebeom asks, leaning closer and knitting his eyebrows together. Jinyoung doesn’t reply, just continues splashing his face with water. “Yah, Park Jinyoung! _What was that face for?_ “ 

Jinyoung just turns off the faucet, then blindly reaches for something to dry his face with.

The towel that he’s reaching for has already been used to dry his neck, however, so he’s basically reaching for air. Eyes squeezed shut, Jinyoung asks, "Hyung, can you pass me the towel?"

Jaebeom, with the towel in his hand, ignores the request. "Why did you make that face? Do you not like my coffee?"

"Hyung, there is _soap_ in my eyes," Jinyoung replies, clenching his fist desperately around nothing. 

Jaebeom knows he’s being unfair, very familiar with the pain of dying eyes, but he needs to know. He thought he'd been impressing Jinyoung.

“I thought you liked my coffee," he replies sadly.

"Hyung, I’m serious," Jinyoung says through gritted teeth. "Give me the towel."

"Tell me you like my coffee," he says, taking a step back when Jinyoung comes close to taking a hold of the towel.

Jinyoung sighs, but doesn’t give in. Instead of pleading for a towel he’ll never get, he lifts the bottom of his pajama shirt and proceeds to dry his eyes with it, then splashes more water in his eyes to get rid of the sting.

When he’s finally able to safely open them, he sees Jaebeom sitting on the closed toilet seat, pouting. “I really thought you liked it."

Jinyoung sucks in air through his mouth, making a hissing sound. "Yeah, not really. It tastes like dirt," he says bluntly as he crouches in front of Jaebeom and puts his hands on his boyfriend's knees. "But I love that you make the effort. I'll gladly drink dirt if it's made by you."

Jaebeom's pout increased. “Made with love."

Jinyoung smiles a dopey smile, then stands up to press a kiss to Jaebeom's forehead. "I know." He taps the tip of Jaebeom's nose. "But let's drink tea from now, yeah?”

ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌

Working in the same building as your boyfriend has its pros and cons. 

Pros being free coffee before, during and after your shift, but the cons ... God, the cons.

One of the biggest ones is definitely not being able to do a single thing but stare at Jinyoung and getting absolutely nothing done.

So, yes. Jinyoung had been right before. He _does_ make up excuses to stay in the home zone, and even asks his colleagues to swap zones with him if he isn’t scheduled where he wants to be. The other day, for instance, he cornered Changkyun in the staffroom just before their shift started.

“Eh—why? The home zone is boring as hell,” the boy said skeptically. “What zone are you? The registers?”

“Yeah,” Jaebeom replied, looking hopeful. 

“I thought you liked the registers?”

Jaebeom could only shrug. “I like the home zone better.”

Changkyun raised an eyebrow. “Okay. Then sure, hyung. I’m fine with swapping.”

“Perfect!” Jaebeom exclaimed happily. “I’ll go tell management.” 

He quickly grabbed his water bottle from his bag and left a confused Changkyun in the staffroom as he walked towards the office. He knocked twice, getting his manager’s attention, and soon enough she beckoned him to come inside.

“Hi, Jaebeom,” she said monotonously, eyes glued to her computer screen.

“Hi, noona,” he replied, standing awkwardly in the door opening. “Can Changkyun and I swap zones? He’ll be on registers and I’ll be in the home zone. He’s fine with it.”

She turned her head towards him, giving him the same skeptical look Changkyun had given him. “Why?”

Jaebeom scratched behind his ear, one of Jinyoung’s nervous habits he had picked up on. “Oh, well, he likes the registers and I like the home zone?” he tried.

She frowned at him. “Literally everyone hates the home zone.”

“Not me,” he said lamely. “I like books.”

“Then you should have worked in a bookstore,” she argued. “You’re staying on tills, Jaebeom.”

But the biggest con is not seeing Jinyoung during his shift at all.

ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌

Jaebeom opens the front door to Jinyoung's apartment with the key he’s been given a few weeks back and drops his bag on the floor first thing, letting out an exhausted whine.

“Jaebeom-hyung?" he hears Jinyoung call out from the kitchen.

"No, your other boyfriend," Jaebeom responds as he kicks off his sneakers, places them in Jinyoung’s assigned shoe basket, and shuffles towards the kitchen on his socks.

Jinyoung, dressed in sweatpants and one of Jaebeom's hoodies, holds a glass of water in his hand. He smiles as Jaebeom comes into view. 

"Oh, wonderful, I was wondering when he'd visit," Jinyoung jokes along, receiving a lingering kiss on his lips. "Did you happen to bring food with you?" he asks as they parted.

Jaebeom's eyes widen a little. “Oh—um—no. Was I supposed to?"

Jinyoung gives Jaebeom the glass and watches as he gulps it down quickly. Jinyoung makes a dismissive hand motion. "Nah. I thought maybe you saw something on your way here that you liked."

"Sorry, no," Jaebeom says, putting the glass down on the kitchen island and winding his arms around Jinyoung's middle. The younger puts his hands on Jaebeom's cheeks, leaning closer. "The only thing I like is already here."

Jinyoung blinks. "You're letting us starve."

Jaebeom looks unimpressed. “It was a compliment, Jinyoung-ah."

"What's the return policy on your compliments?"

Jaebeom pinches Jinyoung's hip in reply, making him squirm. 

This inspires Jaebeom to tackle Jinyoung with tickles, ultimately forcing the younger to the floor, laughing uncontrollably until tears leak from his eyes. "Uncle!" Jinyoung screeches. "Uncle!"

Jaebeom, who’s now seated on Jinyoung's hips, looks absolutely triumphant. Smugly, he asks, "Is this what you wanted to return it for?"

"Not quite," Jinyoung gasps out, cheeks flushed.

Jaebeom smiles, delicately kissing each of them.

Jinyoung, despite everything, smiles back up at him, chest still heaving.

"Let's get something to eat, baby."

ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌

It’s not very often that Jackson wants to hang out with both Jinyoung _and_ Jaebeom, but it seems he does today.

When Jaebeom and Jinyoung dont want to. 

The twenty-three-year-old Chinese guy is oddly loud, especially during the ninety rounds of Mario Kart Jaebeom is forced into.

He’s only ever played on his Nintendo DS and therefore isn’t familiar with the Wii version. And though Jinyoung keeps his instructions calm and helpful, Jackson keeps yelling at Jaebeom to stop swinging his joystick around like a maniac. 

Jaebeom loses all ninety rounds. 

He likes Jackson enough, even though he’s very different from him and Jinyoung, but he doesn’t like him very much when he squeezes himself between the couple on the small couch and disagrees all of Jinyoung and Jaebeom's movie choices.

"Why would you want to watch Pride and Prejudice?" Jackson whines. "That's so fucking boring." Granted, Jinyoung only mentioned it in an attempt to bore Jackson and hopefully make him leave.

Jinyoung puts on the fakest smile he can muster. "Oh, you don't enjoy watching ancient Western romantic heterosexual struggles on television?"

“Don't mind if I don't," Jackson says. He folds his arms over his chest, nearly hitting Jinyoung's face with his elbow. 

“If we want to watch something Western but not boring, can’t we watch, like, The Incredibles or something?" Jaebeom offers.

Jackson's eyes light up immediately, but Jinyoung's glare pierces through Jaebeom's skull.

“That’s _much_ better,” Jackson says.

 _No_ , Jinyoung mouths to Jaebeom, moving his head slightly to the right as a silent _we need to get rid of him, not keep him!_

Jaebeom's facial expression screams guilt, so he quickly tries to steer away from his previous mistake, “I'm not sure if it's even on Netflix, though..." 

Jinyoung face-palms himself.

"No problem,” Jackson says, getting off the couch and towards the drawer below the TV. “I actually happen to have it on Blu-Ray.” He turns towards the couple, showing off the disk.

"Yay," Jaebeom says weakly just as Jinyoung mutters, "Here we go again." 

They watch as Jackson puts the disk in the reader and plays with the remote until the familiar Walt Disney logo appears on screen. Jaebeom quickly pulls Jinyoung into his side so Jackson can’t sit between them anymore.

Jinyoung turns his head to look at his boyfriend, who looks a little less guilty at the excitement shining off of Jackson.

“I'm sorry this ruined our night in together," Jaebeom whispers in Jinyoung's ear, "but, I mean, he looks happy?"

"Yeah," Jinyoung says, but then his facial expression changes, "but just wait until the movie begins. Let’s see how happy _we’ll_ be." 

And Jinyoung was right. It seems Jackson knows about every single line of the movie, so every time someone speaks, they hear Jackson's voice instead.

Jaebeom feels he’s gonna combust soon.

Glancing to his right, Jinyoung is already ninety-nine percent there if the heavy breathing and clenched fists are any indications.

Jaebeom is just about to reach for one of his hands when Jinyoung abruptly stands up, claiming he has to go to the bathroom.

"Do I need to pause it?" Jackson asks, remote already in hand.

“Absolutely not," Jinyoung says instantly, on his way towards the hall.

When Jackson makes eye-contact with Jaebeom, the older simply shrugs, so the two of them just keep watching with no words shared between them until Jaebeom feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**from: baby**

(9:13) I’m in hiding.

(9:13) Join me, hyung.

**to: baby**

(9:13) I’m not hiding in the bathroom like I’m at some frat party.

**from: baby**

(9:14) I’m not in the bathroom. I’m in my room, silly.

"Is it Jinyoung?" Jackson asks suddenly, and when Jaebeom looks up from his phone screen, he nearly crashes into Jackson's forehead. “He's taking a long ass time."

Jaebeom gulps. "Oh, well—uh. We ... ate .. a lot."

**from: baby**

(9:17) You did not just say that

**to: baby**

(9:17) Just get back here!!!!

"That sucks," Jackson replies naively with a nod. "Honestly, I don't know how you deal with him."

Jaebeom raises an eyebrow. “Eh—everyone has to go?"

"No, no," Jackson says hurriedly, holding up his hand, "Not what I meant."

"Well, I 'deal with him'," Jaebeom repeats, clearly not amused by Jackson's choice of words, "because I love him.”

**from: baby**

(9:20) Your dick's gonna be so happy tonight

ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌

Living with someone who constantly brings their partner home had been difficult until he became one of those himself. So, it had become a silent rule that if Yugyeom wanted to be all lovey-dovey with Bambam, Jaebeom would flee towards Jinyoung's, and if Jaebeom wanted to be together with Jinyoung at his place, Yugyeom would leave.

**from: yugyeomie**

(4:46) emergency  
(4:46) hyung, i kind of need you to NOT come home right now

Jaebeom, who is doing just that, stops dead in his tracks. It results in him having to quickly apologize to the girl walking behind him, who had run into his back. 

**to: yugyeomie**

(4:47) Am I seriously being sexiled before dinner?

**from: yugyeomie**

(4:47) god, i wish

(4:47) bam is filming a baking video for his youtube channel and he 'does not want to be disturbed'

**to: yugyeomie**

(4:47) And why is this happening at our place?

(4:48) Wait, since when does Bambam even have a fucking YT channel?

**from: yugyeomie**

(4:48) i was gonna ask the same thing

(4:48) but he's being really passionate about it so ...

**to: yugyeomie**

(4:49) :/

Jaebeom sighs.

**to: yugyeomie**

(4:50) You can’t fool me. You just want to see your boyfriend in an apron.

**from: yugyeomie**

(4:51) well, well, well.

(4:51) doesn’t that sound like someone we know

ⅽ[ː̠̈ː̠̈ː̠̈] ͌


End file.
